


something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue

by faerietailes



Series: the future doesn’t sound so bright [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietailes/pseuds/faerietailes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one hour before she was scheduled to walk down the aisle, and her bridal party was rushing around her, frantically trying not to bump into each other for fear of ruining their deep purple dresses. Thankfully (or not, depending on who you asked), all Iris had to do was sit in the chair and not move while her hair stylist made their magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, really! I was supposed to be working on a small fic with the twins and Barry and Iris, but then this came to mind. It's not proofread and I'm posting this kind of late so there may be a lot of mistakes and I apologise in advance for it!

Many people say that one’s wedding was supposed to be the happiest time of one’s life. It was supposed to be one of the most magical days, where nothing went wrong, there was no flaw in the plan, and everyone had a wonderful time.

Of course, Iris West should’ve known that her luck just wasn’t that great.

It was one hour before she was scheduled to walk down the aisle, and her bridal party was rushing around her, frantically trying not to bump into each other for fear of ruining their deep purple dresses. Thankfully (or not, depending on who you asked), all Iris had to do was sit in the chair and not move while her hair stylist made their magic.

“Caitlin, what’s the latest update?” Her voice was calm, but everyone around her knew that there was storm underneath.

Caitlin, who was the only bridesmaid not running up and down, lifted two fingers to her earpiece, hearing the conversation from the other side. “He’s almost done. He says he’ll be there. He won’t be late.”

Iris had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

“He better not be.”

Just the, the door to their room opened and Iris used the mirror in front of her to see who the newcomer was. It was Cisco, holding a box.

“He told me to give this to you.” He looked straight at Iris, gesturing to the box. Rather than have him walking inside and cause the possibility of ruining something, Caitlin walked over to Cisco, taking the box with a small thanks. They shared an unspoken conversation, and Iris knew just what (or _who_ ) they were conversing about. When Cisco turned and walked away, Caitlin turned and walked towards Iris, placing the box on the table in front of her.

Iris lifted a hand and picked the box up. It was light, and when she opened her, she felt her heart soar. It was her mother’s wedding ring, the one she had gotten on Christmas all those years ago. He remembered.

“Found something!” Felicity’s voice piped up from behind Iris, and the latter had to crane her neck slightly to see what the fuss was about. Felicity was holding something in her hand, and when the light fell upon it, Iris saw that it was a bracelet. A blue bracelet.

“That’s mine!” Linda exclaimed from the other side of the room, “I forgot I had that! Wait, can that count as two things?” When she saw Iris’ look, she sighed. “Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

Felicity, who seemed to have a weight lifted off her shoulders, rushed over to Iris, placing the bracelet next to the box.

It wasn’t long before Linda walked over, placing a small brooch on Iris’ lap. “This is my mother’s, and it’s a family heirloom, so I expect it back in great condition once this is over.”

Iris mouthed a thanks, and then all three bridesmaids had to be ushered away as she was instructed to move to the empty space of the room. Once there, three designers surrounded her and eased her into the dress. The dress wasn’t too over the top — it was simple, and fitted to Iris’ body like a glove, focusing on all the right curves.

When the dress was secure and the designers were satisfied, the room was left to Iris and her bridesmaids. Immediately, Iris felt a chain fall onto her neck, and she felt Caitlin clasp the chain of the necklace into place. On her right hand, Felicity had secured the bracelet, and Linda had pinned the brooch to her left strap. When they were done, they each took a step back, admiring Iris.

With a warm smile, Iris’ fingers went to her necklace. “Something old.”

Then she moved to lift the hem of her dress, showing the new-heeled shoes she wore, “Something new.”

She gestured to the brooch. “Something borrowed.”

And finally, to the bracelet. “Something blue.”

Just then, Caitlin’s phone went off, and she was quick to put it to her ear. At her fallen expression, Iris’ eyes widened. Her mind went into hyperdrive, as Caitlin’s expression only turned darker.

When Caitlin was off the phone, she sighed and turned to Iris, her expression almost sorry.

“He’s held up, Iris. He says to continue with the schedule, and he’ll try to make it before the vows.” Iris started to shake her head.

“If he’s not going to be here on time —”

“Iris, we can’t postpone this.” Caitlin reached out, a hand on Iris’ arm, “It’ll cost too much. We have to go through with this. He’ll be there, I’m sure.”

“But what if —”

“Iris, do you trust him?” Felicity’s voice was serious, and Iris swallowed the lump in her throat. Of course she did. She trusted him with her life.

“Of course I do.”

“Then let’s go. We have a wedding to attend.”

* * *

The entire walk up to the chapel, Iris was a ball of nerves. Even Joe, who stood by her the entire way, knew something was up. But, much to Iris’ surprise, he didn’t question it. Just as they were about to start the walk, Iris’ lips parted, the intention calling the entire thing off at the tip of her tongue.

Except, when the doors opened and Iris spared one look at the top of the aisle, all her worries were gone. He stood standing by the priest, a goofy yet adorable grin on his face, and when his eyes fell on hers, his grin only widened. Next to him, Cisco had a large grin too, though his looked more mischievous than happy.

And then the wedding march started playing.

The first person out on the carpet was Sara Diggle, the flower girl. Behind Sara, Felicity walked down, hand in hand with Oliver Queen. And then Linda, who had her arm securely around Wally’s (Iris wondered if Barry had planned that), and after that, Caitlin, the maid of honor, followed. Finally, it was Iris’ turn. As she walked down the aisle, she had subconsciously tightened her grip on Joe’s arm, and when she reached the end, she was afraid to let go, but one look at Barry and she knew everything was going to be all right.

The wedding went off without a hitch after that, and the reception after that was even better (Iris had made sure to tell Caitlin, Cisco, _and_ Barry off for their little stunt), and by the end of the night, Iris West was more than happy to usher in her new life as Iris West-Allen.

 


End file.
